


Ron Weasley

by Clove_The_Hufflepuff



Series: MultiFandom Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clove_The_Hufflepuff/pseuds/Clove_The_Hufflepuff
Summary: These are 100 word Drabbles that i have written for two reasons. The first is because my Laptop is broken which makes it hard editing my stories on my phone. The Second is because it  inspires me to write more. I will take requests just PM me or leave a comment. (It may take awhile to upload)Enjoy and don't forget to leave a Kudo ;)





	

I was unnoticed for most of my life.

You tend to forget about a child like me when there was Fred and George. (They had just started to run at the time.)

I can't really blame my mom and dad when they missed my first steps. (Because the twins managed to break out of their toy area with accidental magic)

Or when they missed my first words. (Because Ginny was just born and she was a handful.)

I learnt to deal with that sting that hit me every time I was forgotten.

Harry and Hermione saw me.

I was noticed.


End file.
